


Hushed Tones

by aomame_1q84



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomame_1q84/pseuds/aomame_1q84
Summary: It's 4am. My phone's been buzzing endlessly. I pick it up. “Hello, Tsukki?”, he greets me warmly. I couldn’t give him a response. I was too confused all the same time happy to finally hear his voice. I really miss hearing this comforting voice. But something’s off, it’s like him but flirty. Flirty? I mean he’s always flirty. But this time in hushed tones, the way he said my name just got me hard.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Hushed Tones

**Author's Note:**

> Please appreciate my KuroTsuki offering. Hahaha. I think phone sex is really sexy. 
> 
> This quarantine hitting a lot of us hard. Anyway, please and thank you.

“Bzzzz, bzzz, bzzz.” The phone beside me keeps vibrating. I look at the digital clock at my bedside table. It’s four fucking am. Who’d be calling me at this time? I unlocked my phone, five missed calls from Kuroo Tetsurou. What’s this about now? We haven’t talked for a week ever since that silly argument about my move to Tokyo. Is he finally saying sorry? Too angry to call back, I stared at my lock screen for five minutes. It was photo of us together in my last visit to Tokyo, that was months ago. I miss him. I really do. As I continue to stare at the screen, his name suddenly pops up and as impulse I just pressed the answer button. 

“Hello, Tsukki?”, he greets me warmly. I couldn’t give him a response. I was too confused all the same time happy to finally hear his voice. I really miss hearing this comforting voice. But something’s off, it’s like him but flirty. Flirty? I mean he’s always flirty. But this time in hushed tones, the way he said my name just got me hard.

“Hmmm yes Kuroo-san?” I replied a little sleepy and out of breath. I just want him to pin me down and kiss me. 

“Tsukki, are you hard?” he replies teasingly. 

“NOOOO!” I replied flustered but also getting turned on by the minute, trying to keep my voice as normal as possible.

“Well, because I am.” Kuroo replies out of breath too. 

“Well, fuck!” I muttered angrily, making me want him even more. 

“Are you just gonna jerk off alone? Let me in it too.” Kuroo pleads, out of breath and in hushed tones, “I want to be inside you.” 

“Fine.” 

Losing all my senses and slowly engulfed in the flames of passion that his call had sparked. My cock was hard and my right hand made its way to my rock-hard penis. Moving and stroking it up and down. In my head, I could picture Kuroo on top of me giving me that look of amusement. He likes it when he’s in control. 

“Hey Tsukki! Moan for me, will you?” Kuroo demands. 

“Hah hah haaah.” I let out a subtle moan, too shy to respond to Kuroo’s request. He responded with a panting sound like someone was about to choke him so hard. His moans made me weak to my knees, stripping all my defenses bit by bit. I felt the tip of my penis release a little pre-cum. Fuck!

“I want you so fucking bad.” I replied frustrated and while busy stroking my hard penis beginning to feel little dizzy.

“Tell me how you want me to do it.” He replied.

“I want it lights off, shadows dancing around the room. Your face illuminated by the faint light streaming through the window. You gently push me down towards the bed. On your knees and on top of me, you take off shirt. I touch your chest and you grab my face and we kiss. We fall back to the bed. You kiss my ear. Your tongue working its way from the curve of my ear towards my neck.” I let out another moan. 

“Your hand slowly pulling up my shirt. I help you take it off. Your mouth continues, kissing my neck moving towards my small nipples. You kiss it gently. Your tongue goes around in circles while your fingers tease my other nipple. I massage your head and caress your hair. I close my eyes and let the feeling eat me whole. Like time stopped only for the both of us, everything felt like it was in slow motion.” 

By this time, Kuroo gave out another loud moan.

“You unbuckle my belt and unbutton my jeans. I shudder in excitement. You remove my boxers and held rock hard cock. Your mouth got closer and begun sucking me.” This time the tip of my cock was a little wet. Narrating to Kuroo really turned me on.

“Go on.” Kuroo grunts in reply. 

“As your mouth went deeper, my erection grew larger and harder. You pause and said, ‘about to come, Tsukki?’ and give me a sly smile.”

“Are you about to come, Tsukki?” Kuroo says teasingly.

“But I want you inside me.” I reply.

I continued narrating the story. “You unbuckle your belt and take off your pants. Your large cock appearing in front of mine, hard and erect. You rub it towards mine and it felt like ecstasy.” By this time, I was almost about to come.

“I suck your fingers and made its way to my bum. You slowly put one inside.” I let out another moan. “You take it out and lift my thighs. Positioned yourself and entered me.”

I came. Just imagining about him entering sent shock waves all over my body and I just lost it.

“Hey, Tsukki. I just finished. Sorry, I couldn’t hold back.” He replied exasperated. 

“It’s fine. We did it at the same time.” I replied lifelessly.


End file.
